Mensor
}} Mensor is a human knight appearing in Conquest of the Underworld, the second part of Heroes Chronicles. He is one of the knights of Allison Gryphonheart, and renowned for his ability to gather information. He is the only knight in Allison Gryphonheart's service to figure out that Tarnum used to be the Barbarian King. Biography During Tarnum's travels in the Underworld, when he was trying to save Rion Gryphonheart's soul and return him to Paradise, Mensor served as his Captain of Information. Tarnum described him as: After a while, Mensor grew suspicious of Tarnum's loyalties, and kept a close watch on him. When Tarnum sat around the campfire drinking, Mensor would ask him probing questions about where he came from and who trained him as a knight. As Tarnum couldn't reveal that he was an immortal barbarian, he made up a story about coming from a small village on the Erathian-Krewlod border, and being knighted by an eccentric recluse by the name of Sir Thandos. Mensor later located one of Sir Thandos's sons, and learned that Tarnum was lying - Sir Thandos had only ever knighted his own sons, and Tarnum wasn't one of them. He eventually found out the Immortal Hero's identity. As Mensor lost many friends and loved ones to Tarnum's barbarian hordes, he distrusted Tarnum greatly after this. But since Tarnum was not only a former barbarian tyrant, but also Queen Allison's uncle, Mensor couldn't reveal to anyone what he knew - if the people learned who Queen Allison's mother was, she'd not only lose her throne, but her head. And if Mensor killed Tarnum, one of Tarnum's men would deliver a letter that would make the truth known. After Tarnum saved his life from the attack of a Pit fiend, Mensor was willing to listen to Tarnum's story, and they started to trust each other. Mensor was eventually captured and imprisoned while out exploring, and he was therefore the only knight in Tarnum's group to survive when they were betrayed by Duke Deezelisk. Tarnum freed Mensor from his prison, and together they rescued Queen Allison's from Deezelisk's torture chambers. Gameplay While Mensor is mentioned in the last three scenarios of Conquest of the Underworld, he only appears as a hero in the last scenario, Never Deal with a Demon, where he can be found in a prison east of the starting Castle. He is level thirty, with a decent force of halberdiers, marksmen, royal griffins, and crusaders. He has the Swordsmen specialty, which improves the attack and defense of swordsmen and crusaders in his army for every level after fourth level. His skills are expert Pathfinding, Archery, Logistics, Scouting, Leadership, Wisdom, Air Magic, and Armorer. He is equipped with the Hellstorm Helmet, Sword of Hellfire, Breastplate of Brimstone, Everflowing Crystal Cloak, Boots of Speed, Equestrian's Gloves, Charm of Mana, Endless Bag of Gold, Badge of Courage, and Ladybird of Luck, and has a ballista, ammo cart, and first aid tent. Notes Mensor is the ancestor of the Historian, the narrator in Heroes Chronicles. Appearances Mensor appears only in Heroes Chronicles: Conquest of the Underworld. Category:Conquest of the Underworld characters